ChatChat
ChatChat is a multiplayer game about being a cat (and perhaps, a dog). ChatChat has a designated chat room that consists of different regulars who can come chat, lurk, be random, sometimes roleplay...you name it! There is everything you need to know about this simple game and its eccentric community on this page. History ChatChat had originally begun life as KittyRPG, ''a Ludum Dare 22 Entry being created by Terry Cavanagh. It was a simple 2-player online RPG game. There was decent progress within the allotted 48 hour time period for the completion of this game. The basic skeleton of ChatChat was laid out in the progress (ironically, by accident, due to an error that was found) and Terry had proceeded to create RPG elements that are now no longer there in ChatChat as it is at present. However, Terry was not satisfied and felt his work was still lacking and incomplete. The 48 hour time period had passed away and the potential Ludum Dare 22 Entry was "(thrown) in the towel" and never submitted. Despite this, Terry decided to complete the work he had started in the following weeks. Soon, however, he reached a roadblock. KittyRPG was "fundamentally broken" in it's current state. Therefore, Terry had decided to scrap it completely and use it's basic code and framework to put together what is now known as ChatChat. Hayden-Scott Baron (dock) had agreed to help Terry with this and made the graphics for the game. KittyRPG was completely remodeled and made into ChatChat, a simple chatting game where you be a cat. The game was finally released on Kongregate in January 27, 2012. The last update it had was on January 31, 2012. The update simply read "Update 31st Jan: A mysterious tree has sprouted in the forest…" It was subsequently published and reviewed on JayIsGames in February 3, 2012. ''((View the complete progress of ChatChat from KittyRPG to what it is now.)) Regulars Last update: Apr 13, 2016 Moderators [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/speedwave speedwave] The first Moderator for ChatChat. An animator who uploads videos for his youtube channel. He is called "speed" by most of the chat and has unusually been called "speedy" too. A really friendly and helpful guy who often sets up a private chat and invites people from the ChatChat room to join it. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Thunderstar2 Thunderstar2] Thunderstar (Also known as Thunder by most of the chat.) is one of ChatChat's six moderators. His hobbies includes reading, drawing and playing video games. Thunderstar is extremely friendly and will help anyone that needs anything. In the chat, his favorite things to do are roleplay and hang out. Is obsessed with dessert, especially cheesecake. TheLinkToThePast h_EX Destan Users M3 Not much is known for this person. Also known as "benjamin". Also has a Youtube. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/buggy90 buggy90] Buggy, also known as "Cat" by some, is a female COMPLETELY obsessed with llamas. She doesn't talk much in sidechat, but will speak in Private Messages quite often. She claims to be a llamacorn, and is loyal to the llamas above all else. She enjoys drawing, and has many "Interwebs Siblings". She tries to be friendly, and may message random people when bored in search of someone to talk to. She has an odd way of speaking that may make her difficult to understand. You'll know what this means if you ever meet her. However when talking about more serious things, or first meeting a person whom is not used to her "language", she may speak like a normal human being. She also uses many emoticons, meaning she uses them 1-3 every sentence. Definitely not a fan of hugs. She may get angry if you hug her, or she may just ignore it. (Mousellie) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DarkToxicSkies DarkToxicSkies], Nezumi_Toxic, Toxic_the_Foxic DarkToxicSkies, Nezumi_Toxic, and Toxic_the_Foxic are all the same person. Toxic is a female who enjoys making dank memes others happy. She talks often, and has recently ended her little hiatus she started June 2015. She will make sarcastic and snarky comments at times, and may or may not be a grammar nazi, but she doesn't push it unless she deems someone deserves it. She rarely states an opinion, always worried about offending others. Overall, she has a bubbly personality and is kind to everyone who doesn't make themselves out to be a nuisance. When upset, however, she tends to be vague or snarky with anything she says, making her seem like a nuisance herself. She is also known as Ellie for certain reasons. Recently, she has created ANOTHER alternate account named Mousellie upon realizing "how cringeworthy they were," they reffering to her old account names. She uses this account as a constant now, along with a character account which will not be named. She's still the loveable nerd everyone loves, but is less childish. Not that she ever was... I hope she doesn't read this. Note: '''Toxic tends to switch between the three accounts mentioned previously. Although she has a few other accounts, she uses these less. Do not question her obsession with making alts. However, maybe with the new Mousellie account, this addiction will end. She prefers being referred to as Ellie. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Free_Sax '''Free_Sax] Sax is quite possibly the least interesting person on this list. She acts as a devil's advocate for the chat, often causing arguments over nothing and for nothing other than her own amusement/ego. When not being a total idiot she's either lurking or saying lewd things in the chat for fun. She likes Jojo's Bizzare Adventure - an anime, yet often claims to dislike weeaboos, that's because she's a self-aware hypocrite! She also doesn't have a penis, stop saying she has a penis! (This was written by Sax herself and she feels very awkward referring to herself in 3rd person) Note: Don't point out her name and laugh at it. She knows, Everybody knows! So stop! Thanks~ [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/GlassChessX345 GlassChessX345] Chess (Alias Adam Chesire // CH355) has been one of the oldest users to have ever played ChatChat. His journey began on JayIsGames in mid-2012 when he first spotted ChatChat and has been playing it ever since. He migrated to Kongregate and got an account in early 2013 due to being persuaded by some friends to do so. He used to be an avid Roleplayer in the past. One of his most regular forms was a white cyborg cat. To this day, he's still that same white cyborg cat...just a bit more lazier than usual since he has, after all, grown old. His other traits include a tendency to use ellipses (i.e, "...") in almost every sentence unless he feels serious, an unending urge to do stuff (FOR SCIENCE) and to be AFK on the sidechat most of the time. He also doesn't talk much to people these days since he feels the whole place is no longer the same as it was once in the past. WARNING: Users have been warned not to refer to him as "Glass." It is known to make him upset to the point where he shall ignore you. He just doesn't like that name anymore even though he chose it when he first made his account. Also, a warning to those who try to hug him. He dislikes physical contact (with an exception of one "special person".) Finally, to conclude this warning, you are advised not to interact with him in ways that shall upset him. It shall be your own loss for he shall ignore you inevitably. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/graveyard890 graveyard890] Graveyard goes by the names Grave and Gravey is a very nice guy, loves amazing people [ Like the person who's reading this! ] and can juggle! Grave dislikes people who are 'Attention whores' on the chat and he doesn't like to Roleplay often. gumballdestroyer Maddison Elizabeth (known as Gummy). Most people refer to her as Maddi, Maddison, Maddie, or Gummy, only her close friends (and her boyfriend, DrakeFireblood) can call her Eliza, Elizabeth, Beth, Lizzie, or Lizbeth. She can be moody and kind of mean before you get to know her, but don't worry, she's usually in a good mood. She's one of the most chill people you'll ever meet, so if you get her mad there's something wrong. She hates when you mess with her or her friends, so please don't. NOTE: '''I know about my name, please don't point it out :/ [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Jeremy_Fitzer '''Jeremy_Fitzer] Jeremy (Jerememe/Meme child) is actually an alt of one of the oldest players, but that's for you guys to figure out. He is actually a female in real life, and obviously loves roleplaying at random times. He usually hangs out with OvesBlackBell, Phone__Guy, 2Punny4Mike and others. LabyrinthTheCat Lab was here. Also, she's a huge dick. That's all you need to know. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/LonelySoulShadow LonelySoulShadow] [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/NerdyFox NerdyFox] OvesBlackBell Bell ''(Also known as BeelzeBell, Birbler, Satanic Mechanic, Oves and more) is an awkwardly passionate artist (Sometimes too passionate,often skipping meals and sleep for the sake of unfinished requests), bird-enthusiastic, Mothman lover and straight-up weeb that spends a lot of her time just chilling at the sidechat, trying to seem as unhealthily gay as possible. She's relatively ignorant towards strangers, especially if they have a creepy, pedo vibe around them, which often makes her seem cold, even though she's known as a warm, fun-loving birb person around her friends. She cusses, she's often provocative, nervous, satanic and unhealthily addicted to being as gay as possible. She also roleplays. A lot. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/RikuTheRiolu777 '''RikuTheRiolu777'] A really nice guy. He loves to help people feel better, and to have fun with his friends. He really knows how to make people laugh. He may not want to admit it, but he is a very kind person who is just generally pleasant to be around. He might like to say the opposite, but he is a good friend. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Slendergal1 Slendergal1] She is funny yet sometimes serious... She loves to roleplay. Talk to her if you have a bad day. She'll try to cheer you up! She does listen to people and try to help them out on things and problems. She won't do your schoolwork though. She is very friendly. Also.. Call her MJ, Mara, SG, Slender, Gal, or Slendy. She won't mind if you call her Miss (Any of the nicknames). She loves to help and learn new things from people also. She wouldn't mind if you even PMed her and talked to her. She won't be on at times because of stuff she needs to do. warriorcatfan02 War [ Also goes by the names 'Big Kitty', 'The Slut' 'WWII German tank fan' and 'Tiger.' ] is a very friendly,cuddly funny and sexually active furry/kitten. His hobbies are ANYTHING BUT SCAT AND PISS! Really, anything.He hunts, shops, goes to so many jobs that YOU CAN'T EVEN FATHOM and he never goes to church in roleplays.He also loves to snuggle on his couch.He loves the paper heart given to him. "I love cats! Mew!" he says. WARNING: 'War is usually sexually active all the time, we advise that you avoid him when Private Messaging him! 'XclockworkX Clock, goes by Clockworkest, Clocky and Clockie is a very loud and hyperactive girl,who is in love with bread of any type. She is also the biggest most sinful fangirl you will ever meet. Though, in the main chat, she is seemingly loud, hyper and annoying, while whispering, she is mostly shy, bubbly and kind. She says "Making people happy is my top priority!". She will always help people who need it most. When mad or in a bad mood, she is easily triggered and will start cussing at others, so do not get on her bad side. [ EXTRA: She is also super attracted to classy people. ] WARNING!: Clock is very SEXUAL! Just like War! She's a slut. She will try to get into your pants. [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/YoonaWolf YoonaWolf] Yoona goes by Chuchuwolf, Chubbywolf, Asami, Yuna, Tuna and Wolf is a silly girl, funny (maybe), joyful and yet she's a hypocrite too, who is great at drawing, singing, dancing, imagining and doing weird random stuff. She keeps too many secrets in her life and the one who knows her secrets is SPECIAL for her. Hmm, she's still single and she's not looking for someone tho, let her be whatever she thinks is right for her. She always ravers even thought she doesn't like doing that dance. She's kind to newbies (it depends) or the good ones and if you're mean to her, get ready to see her pops right out from the cage. She's mostly a quiet person in real life and she's popular in her school cause she's smart in her class. Her main catchphrase is #Ticktock. She's trying to be scary, but she is not at all. Mostly, she uses Dots "..." You could know when she's mad or sad but her laugh is really CRAZY. She laughs like a horse, lol. Well, she has more stories to tell you if you think this is interesting, she will be thanked for it. {TRUE FACT: She could be drunk with Jolly Shandy.} TrueInsanity Pretentious bitch everyone forgot about. Ex-Regs (UNDER WORKING PROGRESS. This category shall include users who are now rarely/never spotted these days but made strong presence in the past when they were more frequent.) NellyWithJelly RocketChuX5 ' ''There once was a kid named RocketChuX5, everyone hated him; Hated him deep to the bone. They called him a 'Rapist'. He would flirt with every girl in the chat and never stop. He would rape everyone, spam in caps and he had the worst grammar you could ever imagine. He would also make seemingly endless alt accounts. He was pretty nice at times but, soon enough, everyone in ChatChat ran him off. Lets just say no one has ever heard from him again, except one person... (This particular user was banned from Kongregate for being underaged. Despite his bad reputation, he did have a strong presence among others in the past.) [http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/VoltarTheCat '''VoltarTheCat] Purported Sequel ChatChat, being the incomplete game it is, has spawned a couple of ideas and concepts for remakes and sequels by some users. Among these, there is one idea that has become abandoned. [http://cavechaos3d.wikia.com/wiki/ChatChat_Deux CCRemake] (formerly ChatChat Deux)'' is a concept for a complete revamp of the game. It initially began life as a bunch of suggestions piled up together, unorganized. This initial concept was soon discarded on the grounds that it would've been a far much worse retelling of ChatChat. Thus, CCRemake was created to take it's place, being much simpler and refined. There is currently no set deadline for the creation of this sequel. As of present, there is not much else done for this sequel besides the blueprint having been laid down in the form of the "changelog" which can be found on the CCRemake's page. ''(( Alternate Secondary Link to the page: http://cavechaos3d.wikia.com/wiki/CCRemake )) Category:Games Category:Games with chat rooms